Aerodonn's Guide to a Consistent Escape
Hello everyone, and today, I will be your teacher on escaping the facility during a containment breach. Now, first thing you want to do is memorize the facility. First, ask yourself these questions, do you want to do a fast escape, or a consistent escape? If you want a fast escape, get out of my classroom and go to Ralsei's. No, seriously, get out. You be a turtle and live or go sonic and die 'cause you slammed into a wall at mach speed. That is a compliment and an insult. General Survival Now now now. I will be teaching about every single role, eventually. However! (Pretends to have a board and hits a stick with it) General Survival is good too. Have you heard of the term survival theory? Maybe studied it for some reason, even though there's no clear path for you after college? Ha, too bad, survival theory is about everyone surviving, but this guide is all about YOU. (Continued abuse of board) Okay, okay, I'm making too fun of my old teachers too much. Let's get to the point. Keycards are a vital role for escaping the facility. They allow you to open doors which are otherwise locked. You probably knew that, but it is VITAL. Memorizing keycard spawns allows you to get ahead. Oh no, little Timmy got his card stolen at SCP-914? Well, XxXNoobmaster69XxX has a Level-4 Card and is about to escape. See? It's a free for all. It's you versus them. You can't hurt them, however your actions lead to their downfall, or yours. However, careful planning of your path can completely avoid this. (Continued abuse of board) You can plan your path and you would want to take alternate routes. Although they usually take longer, these allow you to COMPLETELY AVOID the hostile teams. This is a HUGE advantage. While little Timmy got his card stolen and is currently in the process of 'Accepting Your Death' on Step 1 on WikiHow, you just got out of there but taking a useless elevator. (Continued abuse of board) Jeez, are you guys really complaining about rBreach getting too creepy? Have you read an SCP article? SCPs are basically the ultimate villain of the game. This makes them evil. Evil makes people unattractive. Unless you're into that? I mean I liked playing the villain in my school plays, but I don't know about you. I was great. Unattractive people makes them generally avoidable. So avoid them. Now, the most important survival tactic of them all is hiding. So important I added a different subtitle for it. Hiding Now now now. This guide may be kinda similar to Ralsei's guide, however the key difference is you to get to hide at a sign at any danger. A list of spots can be found here, or here for a more advanced guide. Light Containment Zone # Class-D Cells # Hallways leading up to SCP-914 # Underground # Unused SCPS # Armoury # Toilets Heavy Containment Zone # Alpha Warhead Chamber # The T Room # The Alternate Path # Server Room # SCP-096 Chambers # The Connection Between Both Paths Entrance Zone # Conference Room # Toilets # Computer Area # 'Medical' Bay # Armory # Gates? The Surface # The Gate Near Extraction Zone # The Tactical Ledge # The Elevator Ledge # The Stair Ledge # Tower Ledge (Gate A) # Extraction Zone Note: Please look, it makes much more sense if you visit the actual page. Guns. Lots of Guns. Although I don't like guns, they're good when a highly anomalous facility has a containment breach. I want to use an extract I made in Beginner Guides, but it doesn't capture my personality. I don't care what you say. Grenades are good. Each grenade is useful in different situations. There are a few variations of grenades. * Fragmentation Fragmentation grenades are useful in a short term deterrence or in combat situations. Fragmentation grenades do significant area of effect damage which can befriend enemies who are stationary or behind cover. * Incendiary Incendiary are one of the most versatile grenades. It is useful in a long term deterrence or in combat situations. Incendiary grenades do continuous minor are of effect damage. This discourages enemies from moving near or encourages enemies to move away. It can also be used in combat situations, to get enemies from behind cover or a way of escape. The fire will deter enemies, which you can use to run away as the fire burns. * Smoke Wow, these are useless. Less versatile and useful incendiary grenades, basically. It is useful in combat situations. It can be used as cover or a way to block the enemy's view. You can do this by using smoke near your cover, as a distraction or in front of your enemies so it may be used as a decoy grenade. Useless. * Flash These are a joke. Use these as a distraction and only that. These blind the enemies if they view it, but IT IS SO USELESS SINCE YOU CAN'T COOK GRENADES. Secondaries can be used to the element of surprise, surprising your neutral 'friend' by shooting them in the head when they least expect it. If you have a primary, you should always switch to your secondary weapon instead of reloading, quickly finishing the job instead of wasting the time reloading, where your enemy may have killed you. Primaries are your PRIMARY WEAPON. Use these as your main weapon. Automatic weapons are the most versatile, providing accuracy, a good rate of fire, damage and range. A jack of all trades, master of none. Semi-automatic weapons are useless. There provide a high accuracy, damage and range, however low rate of fire. Use shotguns instead. Shotguns are very versatile. They have a high accuracy damage but low range, sometimes low rate of fire. They fire multiple pellets instead of bullets, resulting in low range but high damage in a facility FULL OF DOORS AND SHORT HALLS. CATCH MY DRIFT? Class-D Personnel Ah, the flashbacks. No, I don't have PTSD. Also, SCP-914 is the worse and evilest SCP. So, so so. You've spawned as a Class-D. This is literally worse than a janitor. At least janitor has free will and isn't a death row inmate. Whatever. You aren't bound by a minimum wage job, anyways. Light Containment Zone Ya boy just woke up in a cell. Now, you get out. Once the doors open, be sure to conserve your stamina. Use it to get in front of all the Class-D Personnel and start closing doors on them. You are going to get the keycard, no matter what. Check lots of places for keycards, such as that computer room and the shelves. Ignore SCP-914 once you get your keycard. That stuff is evil. SCP-914 is very consistent at all with producing cards but as many of you know people can just take it. I know from experience, as a guard, even the friendly facility personnel steal my stuff. Instead, start heading towards the elevator near the halls of SCP-914. Go down. This is to avoid the Secruity Detail or Facility Personnel playing 'Pumped Up Kicks' on their airpods, instead it's a highly anomalous facility. For those who aren't very bright, to avoid the people shooting their loud shooty shoot. Once you enter the underground, exit through the other elevator. No one goes down here, it's useless. Great hiding spot. Once you emerge from the underground, try to find a Level-3 Keycard in one of the unused SCPS, such as SCP-1162, SCP-178, SCP-714, SCP-1025 or the Light Testing Chamber. If you hear any sign of danger, hide immediately. If you can't, ya boy is dead. There is basically no way out. Security Detail now occupies SCP-914 and 'Pumped Up Kicks' is still playing on their airpods. Going anywhere near is risky, even if it is to scavenge from the fallen, as the Secruity Detail can exit anytime they want. So there's no way for you to exit LCZ. If you're lucky, which isn't to say much as 80% there's a spare Level-3 Keycard laying somewhere, wait until 10:00 or 11:00 and exit LCZ for the SCPS to spawn and enter LCZ or EZ. Heavy Containment Zone Ya boy is gonna live. Now, you get to the part where you die. Once you enter HCZ, make sure you're sure any reinforcements are coming through. Once you're sure, take the alternate route (The one without the tesla). This route is less taken and spawns with an Level-4 Keycard, which allows you to open gates. If you hear opening doors or gunshots, hide. However, if Chaos Insurgency or you already have a Level-4 Keycard you can choose the main path. As always, hide when there is danger. If there's no current danger, enter Entrance Zone. Entrance Zone Once you enter Entrance Zone, you should immediately head towards one of the gates. However, if hostile reinforcements spawned, hide until they're gone and exit through Gate A (unless it's SH) You could head towards the armory, however I don't encourage this, as many people do this as well, including hostiles with guns. If they're no hostile reinforcements remaining, exit HZ, or exit it with Chaos if they are there. Surface It's very self- explanatory. Just go to the Extraction point. Hide when reinforcements come, or enter the facility again. Escape when it's safe. Facility Personnel Alright let's do this one last time. My name is Aerodonn. I was hired by a anomalous facility. And for 10 years I have been the one, probably not the only, speedrunner scientist. So, so so. You've spawned as a nerd. At least you're not a lame death row immate. You may think a consistent escape guide has no place for speedrunning. You know the SCPs go to LCZ and not EZ. Light Containment Zone A normal man: Oh no a containment breach! Aerodonn: It's my time to shine. As soon as you spawn, figure out where you are. You can do this by memorizing the map or facility personnel spawns. Then, if you know where you are, search the nearest unused SCP or Light Testing Chamber. Search them until you have a Level-3 Keycard. Once you have a keycard, don't go to SCP-914. That will be the last ditch effort. Instead, if you have the card, exit at the nearest checkpoint and enter Heavy Containment Zone. Heavy Containment Zone Speedrun is a go. Once, you're there, you're usually going to be the checkpoint nearer to the tesla. This is optimal. Head towards the tesla. If somehow the SCPs have spawned at this point, you should hear the signs of them. Hide when necessary. Enter Entrance Zone as soon as possible. Entrance Zone SPEEDRUN IS SUCCESSFUL Once you enter Entrance Zone, you should have encountered a Security Detail by now. If you're lucky, he is a Lieutenant or a Commander. This means he has a Level-4 Keycard, which allows you out of the facility. Get one of them to follow you, or don't, and enter armory. This armory is literally better than what UN gives UNGOC. And has lower clearance than a Light Containment Armory. Grab a medkit and a good primary and exit, or if the SCPs are chasing you, hide until reinforcements spawn. Go to Gate B with or without the escorting guards. If you're lucky they will open the gate for you. Or else, hole up for reinforcements and hope it's MTF. If it isn't, hide in the nearby Medical Bay. Or else wait. Surface YAHOO ESCAPE. Unless UNGOC just spanwed, just do it. Guard This is so sad, Alexa play 'Pumped Up Kicks'. Fun Fact: I'm making this with Pumped Up Kicks playing. I am the pinnacle of comedy. I'll be doing this in reverse order starting from Entrance Zone. Entrance Zone Start playing the music. Once you spawn armory, check what level of a keycard you have. If you're a lieutenant or a commander, you have access to the gates. So, you may want to choose to escort the facility personnel to the escape, or set up the chaos trap. Continuing, grab a medkit, and your choice of weapon, no matter what you choose to do. A shotgun is great for setting up a chaos trap. Chaos Insurgency may spawn in the beginning of the round. They will usually try to kill the guards, and if they're successful, rescue Class-D and kill facility personnel. In order to counter this, Security Detail will usually ambush chaos at Gate A. This is where you come in. If you're a normal guard, play more aggressively, as if they close the gate on you, you can't get to them. However, if you're a lieutenant or commander, you may play defensively, although you should be careful too, as they can escape with the elevator anytime. Spawning Chaos Insurgency usually has a single troop and a Delta Command. You should focus on the Delta Command, as he has a MG4, which can easily kill you. Remember, chaos will always have the more defensive position, although you have the arsenal and healing. The loot is immense, though. Killing the delta command can guarantee a MG4, a Level 4 and a medkit if you for some reason unable to obtain one. The troop is also okay, as they guarantee a Level 4. You can go through the round without worrying about chaos. Unless they spawn. Then you're dead. Or, you can swiftly head down to Heavy Containment Zone to either exterminate the Class-D or rescue the facility personnel. Heavy Containment Zone There isn't many much to do here. Swiftly, just pass through here. Go through the tesla gates quickly. You may encounter some speedruning scientists here, and if you have a Level-4 Keycard, you may choose to escort them or just escort them as a regular guard, for some reason. If you quickly head through, you can ignore the SCPs, unless you are very unlucky, where a SCP strong enough or an area of effect encounters you immediately. In which case, you and/or your team can engage with the SCP, which may end up with a early SCP neutralization. OR YOUR CAN SINGLE HANDEDLY NEUTRALIZE SCP-106 & SCP-173 I DON'T DO MY JOB OFTEN BUT WHEN I DO YOU FEAR ME. Light Containment Zone All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You'd better run, better run, out run my gun All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You'd better run, better run, out run my gun All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet If you're not literally playing the song by now, you have sinned. There isn't much to do here, except executing Class-D. Head directly towards SCP-914, or use the underground to catch hiding Class-D which actually may be me. Execute any Class-D Personnel wandering around and/or escort Facility Personnel. You can enter the armory when you reach it and you have a viable keycard to refill medkits. Enter SCP-914 once you reach it. Close the surrounding doors and elevator, including the doors leading up to the cells. Then, I think you know what to do. Once you're done, you can choose the upgrade your weapons/keycards, however I do not recommend this, as most like scientists will literally take all of your stuff. You can also choose to escort the facility personnel, which I recommend. Escorting If you're confused about anything about escorting, I'll make the useless guide to teach you. so useless i havent made it yet mtf. uiu? Mobile Task Force Unit Epsilon-11, designated Nine-Tailed Fox, has entered the facility. All remaining survivors are advised to stay in the evacuation shelter, or any other safe area, until the unit has secured the facility. We'll start escorting personnel out when the escaped SCPs have been re-contained. chaos...? or goi Surprise! ungoc is not allowed in ma guide.